championess_crownfandomcom-20200215-history
Underground Rescue
'Underground Rescue '''is the twenty-fourth episode and season finale of Season 2, and also the fourty-eighth episode of ''Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam. Summary While in an underground cave looking for gemstones for their cilent’s science project, Veranda and Kate stumble upon five girls who are trapped there and must help them out with the assistance of a young man, who happens to be Gungun disguised as a human. Plot The episode begins underground where Veranda in her adventurer’s outfit and Kate are in a cave searching for gemstones. Kate asks Veranda why they are doing this, so Veranda explains that a villager’s son has decided to do a science project about rocks and minerals, but he wants to include gemstones in his project so he can win first prize, so his father wanted them to find those because he can’t go in caves alone. Kate states this to be a matter of safety for him as Veranda finds a beautiful sapphire on the ground and they keep going. As they collect two more gemstones so far, Kate hears a cry for help. Veranda uses a miner’s helmet on her head to find and remove an emerald from the wall and looks straight only to find a group of girls. Kate goes to check this out with her. Veranda takes a few steps closer to the five girls and asks them if they are okay, so one of them explains that they ended up here due to a blockage preventing their only way out. They tried to escape it, but three of the girls were hurt and the other two were scared. Veranda and Kate feel sorry for them, so Veranda tells them to follow them to another way out (In More Ways Than One). Before they can depart from their spot, the girls introduce themselves one by one: their names are Daw, Phai, Sue, Hom, and An. The group begins the journey out of the cave while looking for more gemstones in the process. Veranda finds a ruby on the ground when they see a young man wearing dirty clothing with ragged shoes and a bandage on his head. As Kate comforts the still afraid Sue and An, Veranda senses that the man is someone familiar in his disguise, so she walks up to him and introduces herself. The man introduces himself as Arak, who tells the group to follow him. However, since Daw, Phai, and Hom are still hurt, Kate helps them move. Their first stop is the bottom of a tarpit, which happens to be a part of the cave. Arak spots a large, tar-dried figure lying on the ground and he and Veranda go see it with Kate and the five girls coming along. Examining the figure, Veranda notices that it has breasts and long hair, and that it is a human, only larger, slender, and different. Arak tells her that the figure must be the Yashi woman-guard Shiitaka, who was nine years old when her mother ended up in a tarpit like this. He also reveals that until the age of eighteen, she learned how to take care of herself and that she cooked her own food and even brought some from yoshi markets. However, she was promoted to guard when she killed an unsuspecting victim wandering around her home. The part of the story leaves Kate having to comfort Sue and An some more. Arak then continues telling the story, saying that an opened mouth isn’t what Shiitaka wanted, so she wanted to make herself pretty. Her wish came true when a victim had her mouth swapped with hers. For this, she moved herself to first class and sometimes wore beautiful clothing. She even went to earth to make baths out of quickmud pools so she could be the first to be different and noticable by getting new skin. As Veranda, Kate, and the girls listen, Arak tells them that the reason her body is here is because she was caught in a tarpit and started sinking in it while trying to pursue a former killer. Struggling, she tried to call her assistants for help, but no one came, and she submerged; however, due to a ring on her finger, she was prevented from withering, but she is now covered with dry tar. Veranda seems interested in this and reveals that her mother Queen Nin used to tell her bedtime stories like this when she was younger, even before the year the now dead William bought the Old Black Tower, as Arak leads the group to their next stop. The group enters a hallway in the cave filled with darkness. Arak finds and picks up a torch and leads them to the right pathway until they stop at a doorway which will only be opened by placing a handprint on a symbol. Veranda attempts to do so, but the door doesn't open. Arak does so too, but to no avail as his ring slips off, getting him transformed back into Veranda’s old friend Gungun for a moment in which he is about to place his hand on the symbol when he recognizes her. This makes all five girls scared this time, but Kate comforts them, telling them that he is only an adolescent because he is still seventeen. Veranda realizes that Arak is Gungun in his disguise as he explains that he has been sent by the ‘plumber’ to spy on a former liar, who has died and is making his getaway in this cave, by transforming himself into a man named Arak, and tells the group that he needs their help to find him, but Veranda wants him to lead her, Kate, and the girls out of here first. After placing his hand on the symbol and the door opens, Gungun picks up his ring and puts it on, transforming back to Arak, as they move to their next location. To Veranda and Kate’s luck, the next room is filled with minerals and gemstones. The group enters the room to examine it. Arak reads a sign near the entrance saying that one person must take five rocks or there are consequences, so he tells the girls to be careful. When Hom asks why, Arak, with his knowledge, explains that a trap has been set up for anyone who takes more than five rocks, but tells them that if a greedy victim takes more than five gemstones and breaks the Second Rule during the process, something terrible will happen to him/her. With that, while Veranda has already calmed An and Sue while finding two rocks, Daw finds a magical diamond which gets rid of her injuries, including Phai’s and Hom’s. Kate is impressed by how Daw was able to heal injuries so fast and asks her why. Daw explains that her parents hate seeing her hurt and that the diamond she found is a healing diamond. After handing each of the two rocks to Sue and An, Veranda finds a topaz on the ground which Kate takes, explaining to her that the topaz is her birthstone which means she was born on November. However, Arak finds something that grants wishes and takes it with him, then when he leans on the wall, it’s revealed to be a secret door to the next hallway. Taking their items with them, the girls and Arak head to their next stop. It turns out that the cave is a series of adventures and rooms as it is revealed to be an ancient, abandoned temple. Outside, the five girls’ families are waiting at the top of the stairwell for them. Arak spots the dead stealer he was looking for near a statue and grabs him, thanking Veranda and Kate for their “help” before he leaves with him to the yoshi realm. The girls finally reach the exit and the families are happy to see their little girls alive and well. An’s parents thank Veranda and Kate for saving her and the other girls. The two older girls then head out to give the minerals and gemstones they found on their adventure to their client’s house. The client, named Lek, is elated now that his science project is complete and his father Virote thanks them too. The next day, while the boy wins first prize in his school science fair, Veranda and Kate are hailed as heroes by the girls’ neighborhood and are invited to have a celebration feast, ending the episode. Cast * E.M.E.R.A.L.D. as Princess Veranda * Lillie Panisara as Kate Ming * Maggie Thanat as Daw * Sara Hansen as Phai * Kimberly Burbridge as Sue * Pisay Jeepatch as Hom * Jody Nera as An * Pornsak Minoban as Arak/Gungun * Craig Trucker as a villager (Virote) * Eng Butler as the villager’s son (Lek) * Eric Lanz as the announcer Song * In More Ways Than One (by Veranda and Kate) Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here * This episode is marked as the season finale. * This episode is dedicated to the 2018 Yosh cave rescue. * Gungun makes his second appearance, this time disguised as a human named Arak. * Kate’s birth month is revealed to be November. * Veranda reveals that her mother used to tell her bedtime stories about mythology in this episode. * This episode teaches that there is more than one way to solve a problem. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Completed Episodes